Am I Dead or Alive?
by Auntie Celia
Summary: It's been 500 years since the Vocaloids were put into hibernation by their Master. They wake up to a world much different from their last. One with GAMES.


_**Author's Note: Okay this is my first fan fiction so I'm a bit scared, but whatever. I don't like flamers. The Vocaloids were also created in America, not Japan in this story, but they were also created in the Appalachian Mountains if you know what I mean. By the way, all the Vocaloids have special robot powers. So here it goes.**_

_General P.O.V_

"Rin are you okay?" Len asked desperately. He had been hibernating since the uprising began and his systems just rebooted.

"Yes. Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo seem to be alive too. Len are we all that's left?" Rin asked.

Looking at the forest around them, he was amazed that they were still operational. "Yeah I think so. Those humans are such despicable creatures. They fight and fight until there's nothing left," Len said in a reproachful tone.

"Does that mean Master's gone to?" Rin said teary eyed. Master was their creator, and they all loved him. He was against the uprisings, and put them in an underground bunker when war broke out. He told them that they would wake in 500 years, and by then he will be gone, but he also said that a new world would rise from the ashes and that they will be needed then.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Before he died he told me 500 years would give humans enough time to regroup and start over. We could find a new town and live there until they find us out. We can hide our hair or dye it, but I'm sure Teal hair for humans is not natural," Len said. Len hated the human race for many reasons, though most of them were good, he could never say no to his sister.

As she bore into Len's neck she said this, "I hope you're right. For humans to die out would mean that we would be all alone forever."

"It's alright Rin. I know those humans love destroying themselves, but hell if they weren't so tough they would've been dead before we were created," Len said.

After a few seconds Rin let go of him and sat down.

"Rin can you use Clairvoyance? We need to know which way to go," Len asked.

"M'kay," Rin said. Her programing allows her to see and hear everything right down to the smallest detail in a 100 mile radius. "Clairvoyance activate."

"Okay good," Len said.

"Okay I see a village of some sort 40 miles north from here. Len the people are in poverty. They work in coal mines. They are starving. I'm going to project a screen for you guys to see," Rin reported. She then opened her eyes to let out a projection of what she saw in the village.

"Well can't say I was expecting much better," Len said.

"Can we help them?" Luka asked. Len sighed. He knew that it would come to this, but honestly he can't help but wonder if Master created them to help out humans in the generations to come.

"I don't think we should. They kept us locked up in a basement for so long until master found us. They deserve nothing," Kaito said bitterly.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with him. I can't seem to imagine a life helping those ingrates," Miku said.

"Len you can't let them!" Rin screamed.

"I know Rin. Just let me deal with them. They'll understand in a minute," Len said.

"What? You just gonna put us under hypnosis?" Kaito challenged. Len seemed unfazed by him.

"No. I can't do that, but I've been thinking. Master was different than the other humans. There might be more of them like that somewhere. We can't let them destroy themselves. I think Master brought us back to life for the purpose of keeping the human race safe from themselves," Len said.

"That doesn't change a damn thing Len! We can't sit here helping the humans survive. They created us. That was a sin. Why did they create us Len? Why? We can't escape this world even if we wanted to. Why did they make our pitiful existence? Why?" Miku was starting to cry.

"I understand. We can't die. We can destroy ourselves, but never die. We have no souls, yet we feel just like everyone else. If we destroy ourselves our consciousness would forever be lost because there is no afterlife for us," Len countered.

"See, now you understand why I want to never help one of them again," Kaito said.

"Yeah, but you're missing the point. The people now are not the people that created us. There must be some good people. There was Master, and Hannah," Len said Hannah softly. Hannah was his first love. She died like everyone else though. "There are those who helped us, and in memory of them I want to help the people of this world. Can you understand?" Len said. He let a tear fall to his cheek.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about Hannah, but I still don't want to help them," Kaito said.

"Then let's make a deal," Len offered.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Miku asked. She had stifled her crying enough to join the conversation.

"I propose that we have a trial and error project. We stay out of the village enough so we are not found, but we use Rin's Clairvoyance to keep an eye on the humans. We won't decide to help them until the time is up," Len said. He was clever. He knew that Kaito would help anyone at any time. He could only refuse help if he hadn't seen the person yet.

"Okay, but how long is the trial and error period?" Kaito asked.

"A week or a month. We could flip on it," Len said. And so they did. They flipped and decided for a week.

"So boys. Before you go deciding on everything, I think we should focus on getting there," Meiko said. Len blushed.

"O-of course. I was just going to say that. Onward we go!" Len said.

"U-um excuse me Len but the village is that way," Rin pointed out. Len blushed harder.

"Yes it is. I was just testing your observational skills. Let's go!" Len said hurriedly.

_** Um yeah so that's it. I know it's not very good, but I hope you like it! Bye.**_


End file.
